In the past, much experimenting with a number of wing deployment arrangements for cruise type missiles have been posed, but these arrangements have not been completely acceptable for applicants' purposes. A need exists for a folding wing arrangement which allows high density packaging of the missile with the wings thereon in a launcher or container. The wings must be such that they can be deployed after the missile has been ejected from a launcher canister or deployed after the missile has been extended to a launch position from a container.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a counter rotating folding wings arrangement in which four wing structures are mounted with a pair of the wing structures on opposite sides of a missile and being rotatable and pivotable to equally spaced positions around the periphery of a missile.
Another object of this invention is to provide a folding wing arrangement in which the wings are readily storable with the missile in a container.
Another object of this invention is to provide a folding wing arrangement in which the wings can be of ample size to provide proper stabilization of the missile in flight.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.